geheimes_privatfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fan-Fictions/Crossover - Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht
Life with the dragons ist ein Crossover von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht und den Charakteren vom Wikia. Hauptcharaktere Klappentext Ein Leben mit Drachen. Gefährlich. Brutal. Geheimnisvoll. Die Stadt wird regelmäßig von Drachen heimgesucht und attackiert und die Bewohner versuchen alle, diese zu vertreiben, doch die kehren immer wieder zurück. Auch der killerische, 15-Jährige Gary versucht ständig mitzuwirken, aber er hat meistens jedoch anderes als den Tod der Drachen im Kopf ... Kapitel 1 Es ist Nacht. Die Sterne Funkeln am Himmel und keine Drachen - Angriffe diesmal. Naja, zu erst jedenfalls. Gary schlägt entspannt in seinem Bett und neben ihm liegt seine Freundin. Sarah. Sie streicht ihm zart durch sein Gesicht und nun erwacht der Teenager und lächelte ihr zu. Klar, Gary liebt es mehr, auf Menschen, statt auf Drachen loszulegen und als Killer ist er auch bekannt aber seiner Sarah würde er niemals ein einzelnes Haar krümmen und dies auch nicht zulassen. Plötzlich kracht etwas rein, ja, es ist ein Drache, also Schluss mit Ruhe. Der Drache, der die Tür aufgebrochen hat, ist ein Nachtschrecken, also leicht zu besiegen. Gary richtet sich auf und zückte seine Pistole, welche er auf den kleinen Drachen richtet. »Gary, nicht. «, sprach Sarah zu ihm und legte ihre beiden Hände auf die eine, in der er die Waffe in der Hand hält. »Der Drache ist klein, ..« Seufzend ergab Gary sich Sarah und lächelte sie an. »Dann .. lass den kleinen Drachen doch zu Hicks bringen ..«, grinste er schadenfroh und Sarah nickte zögernd. »Hicks muss echt Mal einen Drachen verletzen ..« Sarah näherte sich dem Nachtschrecken und packte diesen grob und rannte zu Hicks und warf diesen rein und verschwand dann wieder zu ihren Geliebten. Hicks merkte eine Hitzewelle, bis er sah, dass ein Nachtschrecken mit seinem heißen Atem an seinem Ohr kaute. »He, Lass das!«, rief er und er richtete sein Taschenmesser auf dieses, doch der Drache fauchte laut und flog später dann auch weg. Hicks schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich mag diese Drachen nicht ..«, dachte sich Hicks und er legte sich wieder schlafen, auch wenn er es nicht mehr konnte. Ein paar Tage später. Es war erneut nachts und Gary spazierte durchs die Gegend, bis er in der kalten Winternacht einen Atem an seinem Nacken spürte und als Gary sich umdrehte, erblickte er den 25-Jährigen Marc. Den, den er noch nie leiden konnte. Er war Mal der feste Freund von seiner Schwester Farina und er tötete damals Nico, seinen damaligen besten Freund. ,,Was willst du?", Fragte Gary jetzt schon genervt. Irgendwie nervös fasste sich der Erwachsene an den Hinterkopf. »Also .. hattest du in letzter Zeit irgendeinen Drachen Angriff mitbekommen?«,stellte Marc die Frage und das Augenverdrehen vom Teenager war deutlich genug dass er genervt war. »Ich .. ähm ..s...-",wollte Marc sagen,aber Gary unterbrach den jungen Mann. »Halt doch Mal dein Maul!«, schrie er ihn an und Marcs Blick ging auf den Boden. Er fühlt sich sehr einsam und wollte eigentlich nur Mal wieder Aufmerksamkeit von jemanden bekommen und er begann sich umzuschauen. »Was ist. 'N, Drache gesehen, oder wat?«, fragte Gary nach. Der Erwachsene blickte in Garys Augen. »Nein ..«, begann er seufzend. »Nur deine wunderschönen Augen …« Erstarrt schaute er zu ihm und Marc näherte sich ihm und küsste ihn ... Kapitel 2 Tristan genoss due Ruhe der Nacht, aber kurz danach wurde ihm bewusst, dass Garys Schwester nicht an seiner Seite war und er seufzte. Phoenix, der neben ihm war, fragte ihn neugierig und etwas schüchtern, was los sei, doch eine Antwort bekam er von ihm nicht. »Sei nicht immer so neugierig, ja?!«, fuhr Tristan den 16-Jährigen an und Phoenix Blick wanderte den Boden zu. »Ich .. tut mir Leid .. ich wollte nicht, dass du dich Schlecht fühlst ..«, entschuldigte sich der 27-Jährige sanft bei seinem adoptieren Sohn. Phoenix seufzte und ging dann zurück ins Haus. Das Leben war modern. Moderne Häuser, Technik, alles was der heutige Mensch braucht. Doch, die Drachen sind das Problem. Obwohl die Häuser feuerfest sind, brennen sie dennoch. Berufe gibt es alle, Länder auch. Niemand weiß, woher die Drachen kommen oder wie sie wieder gehen .. Marc zog Gary sehr nah an sich heran und beide Lippen berührten sich weiterhin, doch leider war der Teenager zu erstarrt um etwas zu tun. Er war wie angewurzelt. Der schwache Hicks lief an den beiden vorbei und als er das sah, wurde ihm ganz anders. Im Negativem Sinne. nun unternahm Gary etwas gegen den zwanghaften Kuss und stieß Marc weg. »Sag, Mal, hast du sie noch alle?!«, stieß Gary laut hervor und schrie den 25 Jährigen mit kräftiger Stimme an. »Ich .. tut mir Leid ..ich kann es halt nicht ohne Farina .. mir fehlt diese körperliche Nähe und Wärme ..«, erläuterte der Polizist und mit einem ernsten Blick wurde er von Gary gemustert. »Du hast sie also ehrlich geliebt, ja? Sie hatte aber etwas anderes empfunden. Alles andere außer Liebe! Und das solltest du definitiv wissen, Marc! Und du solltest dich nicht sofort nach Farina's Tod an mich ranmachen!« Eine Träne rollte über Marcs Wange, als Gary über Farina's Tod redete und den Rücken kehrend ging er weg. Kapitel 3 Der Soldat setzte sich auf eine Bank und betrachtet schweigend den Boden. Ihm fehlte Farina schrecklich. Es war wie Gefangenschaft für immer. Tritsan schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht mehr an seine verstorbene Prinzessin zu denken, doch er konnte es nicht wirklich gut .. Phoenix war allein zuhause und hungrig war der 16-Jährige zudem auch noch, aber es war schon nachts. Seufzend ging er in sein Zimmer, legte sich in sein Bett und war gerade am Einschlafen, bis er einen lauten Schrei vernahm. Sein Körper fing an, zu zittern und die zog sich durch seinen Körper. Aber auch die Neugier. Bewaffnet mit einer, kleinen, spitzen Klinge ging er raus und er entdeckte Gary, ein kleines Mädchen, und einen Nachtschatten! »Ist das ein ...-«, wollte Phoenix zittrig fragen, doch Gary fiel ihm ins Wort. »Nachtschatten? Oh, ja! Ich werde der erste sein, der ihn tötet! Aber erstmal muss der Drache vom Kind runter!« Innerhalb von Sekunden brannte es heftig Und viele rannten bewaffnet aus ihren Häusern. Tristan, einer von dem wenigen Soldaten, rannte zu Phoenix und als er den Nachtschatten entdeckte, war er geschockt. »Ein Nachtschatten?!« Phoenix ging auf den schwarzen Drachen eher beruhigend zu, doch dieser fauchte nur. »Wieos so sanft, Feuer-Vogel?!«, fragte Gary beleidigend. Der Nachtschatten war besonders. Er hatte an manchen Stellen federähnliche, neonblaue Stellen. Gary blickte dem Drachen in den Augen und schlug diesen dann und sprang zur Seite. Der Nachtschatten lud sein Plasmafeuer auf und richtete diesen auf Phoenix. »PHOENIX!! GEH DA WEG!! BITTE!!«, schrie Tristan seinen Adoptivsohn mit Tränen in den Augen. »Ich will .. nicht nochmals jemanden verlieren ..«,ergänzte er. Doch,.. der Drache schoss und Tristan warf sich noch schnell über Phoenix, und drückte ihn so auf den Boden. Der Nachtschatten flog schnell weg und bombadierte im Sturzflug mehrmals. Phoenix blinzelte und schaute in Tristans Gesicht.»Tristan ..«, murmelte er leise und der 27-Jährige stand auf und der 16-Jährige tat es ihm gleich. »''Schade, dass er nicht gestorben ist ..«, ging es dem kriminellen Gary durch den Kopf, und half den den anderen, wobei er das nicht gerne macht, dieses Helfen-Dings. Alles brannte. Die Drachen Angriffe waren dieses Mal besonders schlimm. Ein riesenhafter Alptraum tobte auf den Dächern der Häusern und entflammt war noch dazu auch. Tristan holte ein Maschinengewehr hervor und schoss auf den Drachen. Die restlichen Drachen, zogen mit viel Nahrung ab, doch der riesenhafter Alptraum, sprang hinunter, und stand direkt vor dem Soldaten und musterte ihn. Der heiße Atem des Drachen erreichte Tristan und er wollte ihn gerade verschlingen, bis Phoenix sich vor ihn stellte, und auf die Schnauze des Drachen schlug. Dieser flog hoch, packte Phoenix mit den Krallen und flog davon ... Kapitel 4 »lass mich los!«, schrie Phoenix laut, mit Angst und Wut in seiner hellen, zittrigen Stimme. Er wollte nie von Tristan weg. Erst Recht nicht so. Der Teenager Weiß nicht, was mit ihm passieren wird. Er wird als lebendiges Futter getragen, in einem Schwarm voller feuerspeienden Kreaturen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und in Gefangenschaft der Drachen. Was wohl mit ihm passieren wird? Der Soldat ignorierte die tosenden Flammen, die hinter ihm versucht wurden, gelöscht zu werden. Seine Blicke waren die ganze Zeit an den Ort gerichtet an dem sein Adoptivsohn mitgenommen wurde. Wie konnte er das denn nur zulassen ..? So ähnliche Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, voller Verzweiflung, Trauer und Schuldgefühlen und er zog sich dann auch in sein Haus zurück und Tristan ließ sich auf sein bläuliches Sofa fallen und schaute, nein, starrte die Wand Decke schon förmlich an. Zum ersten Mal bekam der Soldat Tränen in den Augen, diese auch sein Gesicht hinunter rollten. »Erst Farina, dann noch dazu Phoenix! Das darf doch alles nicht sein!«, murmelte er vor sich hin und er schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss vor, dass der Geist von Farina neben ihm sein würde, aber so war es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hörte regelmäßig ihre Wärme, zärtliche Stimme, doch dies war nur Einbildung. ''Leider, dachte sich Tristan. »''Die Welt ist gefühlslos und kalt ..«, ging es durch seinen Kopf und er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich mit seiner Switch abzulenken. Aber bei einem ist er sich sicher .. Er wird den Drachen finden, der Farina getötet hat und wird diesen erlegen. Das Feuer war gelöscht, Ruhe war eingekehrt, Marc lag in seinem Bett und dachte nach. ''Warum habe ich ihn geküsst? Ich hätte es niemals getan! Verdammt! Aber ...Es war wahrscheinlich nur die Einsamkeit ..,dachte sich der Erwachsene. Ihm fehlte die körperliche Wärme und Nähe, die ihm Farina immer schenkte. Doch nun ist es vorbei. Sie ist tot. Aber das kann Marc nicht einsehen oder genau gesagt, will er es nicht einsehen. Eins schwört er sich, er wird den Drachen erlegen, der seine Farina damals tötete... Kapitel 5 Tristan hatte nur noch Gedanken bei seinem entführten Adoptiv-Sohn Phoenix und bei Farina. Was sollte er denn nur ohne die beiden machen? Er hatte bereits seine Geliebte verloren, da diese von einem Drachen, ebenso wie Phoenix entführt und gepackt wurde. Und den Tod von Phoenix würde der Soldat nicht verkraften und er ballte die Fäuste vor Frust. Erneut bildete sich der Elite-Soldat ein, dass der Geist von Farina neben ihm sein würde und ein kurzes, aber krampfhaftes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. Phoenix durchlebte die schlimmsten Momente in seinem Leben und nun versuchte er, obwohl er nicht sehr sportlich war, sich irgendwie zu befreien, doch ohne Erfolg. Sein Schreien machte den Drachen aggressiv und er schlug Phoenix gegen einen Stein, hielt ihn jedoch weiterhin fest und dieser wurde bewusstlos. Ein paar Tage später, Marc wollte Tristan etwas sagen, Tristan ihm jedoch auch. Deren Wege kreuzten sich und gleichzeitig sagten sie, dass sie sich was sagen sollten. »Du zuerst, Marc«, sprach der Soldat ihm zu und Marc antwortete: »Ich .. habe beschlossen, dass Ich den Drachen töten werde, welcher Farina getötet hat!« »Ganz sicher nicht, mein Lieber. Ich möchte Farina's Tod rächen .. ich habe vor ein paar Tagen noch Phoenix verloren ! Und auch diesen möchte ich rächen!« So war alles gesagt. Die beiden kehrten sich den Rücken und verschwanden schließlich. Kapitel 6 Gary lief umher, in einem Wald. Er wusste zwar, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, aber er war ja mit Messern und Pistolen bewaffnet. Die Waldwege waren sehr schmal, aber die ganze Zeit hatte er ein großes Mordverlangen und diesen Morddurst versuchte er dieses Mal mit dem Erlegen eines Drachen zu stillen und in Stolz zurück zu kehren . Nach einigem Kilometern Spaziergang durch den Wald hörte er ein lautes Krachen und erschrak, aber er wollte wissen, woher dieses Geräusch herkam. Also setzte er Fuß in die Richtung des Waldes, wo das Geräusch herkam und er staunte, als er den Nachtschatten, mit den blauen Stellen und einen tödlichen Nadder kämpfen sah. So wie es aussieht, verliert die schwarze, furchterregende Bestie .., stellte der 16-Jährige fest. Gary schaute den Nachtschatten an und stellte fest, dass dieser eine eingerissene Stelle am Flügel hatte und noch so einige, viele, tiefe, blutige Wunden. Der Teenager ging ein paar Schritte näher, doch leider trat er direkt auf ein Drachenei, welches dem Tödlichen Nadder angehörten, und er zerstörte dieses versehentlich. »Ups ..«,zischte er leise und die Drachen der Angriffs- und Spürklassen wurden darauf aufmerksam. Der weibliche tödliche Nadder fauchte laut und rannte auf Gary zu und wollte ihn so eben mit den giftigen Stracheln bewerfen und ihn zu Boden reißen, bis der Nachtschatten sich über den Jungen warf und ihn mit den Flügeln und seinem kräftigen Körper beschützte. Gary wusste nicht, was hier gerade passierte. Was passiert hier?!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und sein Herz klopfte schnell. Der hellblaue Nadder zerrte an den Ohren des Nachtschatten, wobei dies die Kreatur aufbrüllen ließ. Der 16-Jährige befreite sich vom Nachtschatten und sprang hingegen auf den aggressiven Gegner und rammte das Messer in die Schnauze des Drachen und zog sein Messer bis zum Maul entlang und der angriffslustige Nadder verschwand. Gary war erleichtert und sein Blick schaute zum Nachtschatten, der wegrannte. In der Stadt hingegen ist wieder die Hölle los, Drachen - Angriffe, doch dieses Mal sind es stärkere und gefährlichere Drachen als jemals zuvor. Das heißt: Alle müssen in ihren Häusern bleiben, nur die Soldaten dürfen raus. Tristan kämpfte mit den anderen Soldaten gegen diese monströsen, feuerspeienden Kreaturen und dies schon seit einigen Stunden. Er war verletzt, jedermann, doch sie kämpften weiter. Plötzlich ging alles zu schnell. Ein riesenhafter Albtraum stürzte sich auf den Commander und bohrte seine Schären Zähne in dem Körper des Führenden. Tristan müsste das mit ansehen und zögerte nicht lange und sprang auf den Hals des gigantischen Drachen und schoss dem Wesen so oft in den Hals , bis er tot zu Boden sagte. Tristan war wieder auf dem Boden. All die Soldaten bzw. Kollegen Tristans sahen das und er befreite seinen Commander aus den Fängen des Drachen. Der blutete stark und alle versammelten sich um ihn,da es so aussah, als würde er sterben. Der Commander schaute den Elite-Soldaten Tristan an uns sprach zu ihm. »Du h-hast m-meinst Leben d-deines vorgezogen U-Und diesen Drachen e-erlegt. S-Sehr gut gemacht ..«,erklärte er ihm und seine Stimme war zittrigen und hauchend. »F-Führ die anderen g-gut an ..«, keuchte er, bevor er sein letztes Wort aussprach. »Commander ...« Sein Kopf neigte zur Seite und er verstarb. Entsetzt würde Tristan angeschaut. Er wurde vom Commander als sein Nachfolger erklärt ... Kapitel 7 Phoenix lebte noch, ja. Aber wer weiß, wie lange er noch leben darf? Er möchte nur noch zurück und erst jetzt realisierte er, wo er überhaupt auf dem Boden lag. Es war pieksig und stachelig , und er öffnete die Augen und schaute nach, worauf er da lag. Der 16-Jährige lag in einem Drachennest! Es wurde mit Ästen und allem Möglichem gebaut, aber kein Drache war zu sehen und die Panik übernahm erneut seinen Körper. Was würde mit ihm geschehen? Würde er als Nahrung verwendet werden? Diese Gedanken gingen dem jungen Phoenix durch den Kopf und er schaute das riesige Nest an und wagte einem Blick nach unten. Wieso baut der Drache ein Nest in der Nähe des Vulanks ..? ,fragte er sich und ihm viel auf, dass fast unter ihm der Vulkan war..Das Nest war ungesichert in den Bäumen befestigt .. Gary ging erneut in den Wald. Er wollte wissen, wieso der Nachtschatten ihn beschützt und verteidigt hatte, obwohl er diesen zuvor eigentlich töten wollte? Der Teenager zuckte zusammen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte. Es war Marc. »Was machst du hier?«,fragte der 25-Jährige verwundert. »Das geht dich nichts an.«,erklärte er diesem. Und plötzlich hörten die beiden ein Brüllen. Tristan war überwältigt. Alles war so schnell und plötzlich. Erwartungsvoll wurde er von seinen Kollegen angeschaut, aber nicht nur voller Erwartung, sondern auch wegen Neid. Alle wollten dieses Amt immer haben, Tristan jedoch hatte sich nie dafür interessiert. »Was schaut ihr mich so an?«,fragte der 27-Jährige seine Kollegen. Der eine darauf hin antwortete: »Wieso wurdest du zum neuen Commander erklärt?! Du hast dich nie dafür interessiert!« Der neue Commander antwortete auf die Aussage des Soldaten: »Ja, schon .. wahrscheinlich hat er es getan, weil ich sein Leben in dem Moment mehr schätzte, als mein eigenes .. Aber .. Lässt die Fragen bitte sein. Genug für heute. Geht jetzt bitte.«,befahl er und alle gingen weg. Es war sehr ungewohnt für Tristan, dieses neue Amt .. Kategorie:By Feuerglanz Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Crossover